The Days of October
by HalloweenBella
Summary: Jack cannot find Zero and he is freaking! Sally is trying to calm him down and look for zero at the same time. Can they find Zero in time for Halloween? Will Jack be Zeroless for Halloween? Without Zero, can Jack still be Pumpkin King? Who knows... Plz R
1. The Loss

The Days of October

"Good morning Sally!" Jack said gracefully.

"Good morning Jack!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Do you know where Zero is??"

"I saw him last night before I went to bed but I think he is outside. Did you need him for something??"

"Well Sally, today is Halloween and I wanted him to get into his Halloween spirit. And we have to go over our yearly Halloween schedule. This year I want to be extra special." Jack was looking anxiously to find Zero. Where could he possibly be??

Just then Jack and Sally think of an idea, "Why don't we go and get the town so we can all try to find Zero in time for the Halloween to kick in." "That is a wonderful idea Jack, let's get started." So they went to the mayor, they explained to him that they needed to find Zero, he said he would be glad to help.

So they went and searched **EVERYWHERE** for Zero but he was nowhere to be found. They searched and they searched but still no Zero. "Do you know every place that he likes to go Jack?" "Well I do know that he likes to go down to the Doggie Dew. We could start there." He said.

"That is a great idea Jack. Why don't we all spilt up and search." "Great thinking Sally, let's all go to all different places that Zero likes or loves to go to. That way, it will take half the time and we can get him back before Halloween tonight."

Jack, Sally, and the Mayor went to **ALL **the places Zero likes to go too often. Then the greatest idea popped into Jack's mind.

So they went to all of Zero's friends and asked them if they had seen Zero and once again, no sign of Zero.

Jack had a feeling that they were going to have to search all night and maybe even the next day to find his beloved Zero. Jack had Zero ever since Jack was a little skeleton.

Whenever Jack was lonely Zero was there, whenever Jack needed help, Zero was there, Zero was his partner in crime. He was always with Zero and he never left his sight. Now, he felt bad because he may have lost Zero. He knew that if they wouldn't find Zero, Jack would never forgive himself; he would hate himself for the rest of his Pumpkin King life.

Sally knew that Zero meant everything to Jack, so to find Zero would be the best day of Jack, and Sally's life.

For the next 30 minutes or so, Jack was as silent as wind. He was determined to find his poor Zero. He knew that Zero was lost and wanted to find Jack just as much as Jack wanted to find Zero. Even the Mayor knew that Zero was Jack's most prize possession. He knew that Jack wanted to find Zero desperately. He knew that Jack would never be the same man without his Zero.

Jack may not even want to be the King of the Pumpkin Patch anymore, then they whole world of Halloween town would be changed. Will Jack ever find his Zero??


	2. Worries

The Days of October

Chapter 2

Still looking for Zero, they were starting to run out of ideas. They thought of everything that they could. Sally was worried that Jack would never be the same, and Jack was worried that he would not find his friend ever again.

"We are still going to look, until Halloween if need be." Jack told everyone.

"Jack, we are going to find Zero soon, don't worry. We will definitely find him" Sally pleaded to Jack. She didn't know if she was right but it was the best thing to do at the time.

Jack started to freak out then, so Sally had to calm him down. "I told you, we are going to find him and he is going to be perfectly Zero normal. We are going to find him in time for Halloween and in time for the scare-a-thon."

"I know it's just that this has never happened to me before. I mean he is my best friend and I love him, I got him when I was just a finger bone. I hadn't even thought about a dog, or even being the Pumpkin King then. I just got a lot on my mind lately Sally, and this is the last thing I need on Halloween. It's not like I haven't got enough on my schedule."

The past few days Jack had been stressed out **A LOT**. Sally had had to calm him down every single solitary night. Since last Halloween, Jack had been behind on all his pre-Halloween decorating. And Zero was suppose to be helping him, but he had just gotten new friends and Jack had been letting him go float around with them.

Every second that Jack had not found Zero, he was getting more and more frightened that he would not see Zero again forever. "We have to look more, look in every single solitary crack that Zero can be in. We have to look better people we have to find him before Halloween."

"Jack we are looking the best we can. We are looking where ever he can possible be." Sally told him. She was starting to get aggravated that Jack was getting to into this. She wished that they would just find Zero for Jack's sake and hers. She knew that they were going to find him but she didn't know when. That was the whole question that would just float around in Sally's mind all day long.

She just wanted Jack to be happy on Halloween cause this was his suppose to be his funnest, scariest and they most **AWESOME** Halloween ever in the Halloween town History.

If they couldn't find Jack's beloved Zero, this would be the first Halloween without him. And if were into my thoughts to decide whether Jack would like it or not, I would have to say that he would be very mad and sad all at the same time. Like I said, Zero has been with him ever since he was just a finger bone. He would probably also give up being the king.

And if that would happen, no one would be the same. Not even Sally. Even the mayor was scared that they wouldn't find Zero in time for Halloween.

Jack had a feeling that they would find him in just a few minutes. But every time that hour hand rolled around on his watch, he got scared.

Jack always knew that when Zero went somewhere, he always told him, or left a note on a bone. But Zero never went somewhere without telling his beloved Jack. He knew that if he didn't tell anyone, Jack would go crazy and never would want to be that same again, and Zero likes Jack just the way he is.

Everyone thought that this may be the night that Jack, the King of the Pumpkin Patch, might change, might even change Halloween Town, **FOREVER.**


	3. Sally's Part

Sally's Part

"Jack" Sally said.

"Yes Sally"

"You know all those towns that you found that one night?"

"Yes I do, what about them?" Jack said with a sorrow.

"Do you think Zero could be hanging around the forest there? I mean, he was with you that one night when you found. He may be just as curious as you were." said Sally.

"Sally, you are a _GENIOUS_!!! I would of never of thought to look there. I am so glad that I know you, and Dr. Frankelstien should be glad he created you!" Jack said joyfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Halloween Town, Dr. Frankelstien is searching for Sally up and down.

"Sally!" he called "Sally, I know you're out there. You didn't think that Deadly Night Shade would work on me forever did you!?"

"She is out with Jack and the mayor searching for Zero, didn't you know that?" said one of the vampires.

"Apparently not, **SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**" the dr. called.

Now back to Jack, Sally and the Mayor

"Were here!" pronounced Jack.

"Finally, it seemed like that took _**ALL**_ night." Sally told the mayor

"Now which door should we go into?? Sally, since you came up with this brilliant idea, you pick the door."

"I choose the heart shaped one, maybe Zero found a girlfriend." Sally said

"I agree with the heart door, but not the Zero girlfriend part."

"OK Jack, let's just go see if Zero is in there." Sally demanded

Hearing love songs

'I like this place' thought Jack.

'This is such a romantic place. Maybe Jack and I can stay and have a nice romantic dinner' thought Sally.

'WHERE ARE YOU ZERO!!!!' thought the mayor.

"So we should split up and look for Zero. Than when 5 o'clock rolls around, we can all meet here. everyone got the plan." Sally informed the men.

"OK Sal, that sounds like a great plan. 5 o'clock people" Jack reminded.

Now Jack, Sally, and the mayor, all went looking in all directions to find Jack's beloved Zero.

While Jack was searching, Jack was shaking like a windup toy. He was so scared that he would not find his best friend. He got Zero when he was just a finger bone. Now Jack knew that if he didn't find Zero, or Zero didn't find Jack in time for Halloween, both of them would regret missing there first Halloween.

And missing a Halloween is like getting a lump of coal in you stocking, BAD and SAD. And if you don't know the meaning of Halloween for Jack and Zero, or just the meaning in general, Halloween is like their life.

Halloween is _**EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Sally**

"ZERO, ZERO, ZERO ARE YOU HERE?? ZERO" Sally cried.

"Are you looking for someone??" Lovie said, one of the community members.

"Yes, he is a dog, but I am from Halloween Town so he is kinda, sorta, dead, and translucent.

"Oh, well, welcome to Valentine Land, and do you want some help to find your dog???"

"Well, actually, it is not my dog, it is my boyfriends."

"Oh, ok, well I will help you look for your boyfriend's dog then."

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem. When did you see him last??!??"

"Well, when me and Jack woke up this morning, we couldn't find him, and Jack is the king of the pumpkin patch, so Halloween means a lot to him and Zero. So we need to find him by tonight if that is possible."

"Well, it may be possible if we can get more than just 2 people looking for his dog, so do you want some of my friends to help us, or do you want to keep this a secret?"

"Well Jack and I are here, and so is the mayor of Halloween town, so that would be great if you could get some of your friends, or even all of them"

"Great! Meet me back here in about 5 to 10 minutes. You'll be surprised."

"OK, see you then." Sally said promisingly

So Sally stayed there patiently for Lovie. He sure takes a long time to gather some friends.

So she waited, and waited, and waited some more. And still no sign of him.

"I knew he was lying, he just wanted to ditch me." Sally said angrily.

But then all of a sudden, he showed up, but with nobody. Again, she knew he was lying.

"Hey, I'm back!" said Lovie

"Yea, but with nobody." Sally said sadly.

"What? Here they are right…behind…me… GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU?? I TOLD YOU THAT SHE IS NOT A VAMPIRE AND SHE IS NOT GOING TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD!!"

"WOW," said Sally, "that is to nice of you." She said disturbed.

I mean really, who goes around saying"SHE IS NOT A VAMPIRE AND SHE IS NOT GOING TO SICK YOUR BLOOD!"

That is just wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

"Sally these are all my friends from Valentine Land. Friends, Sally, Sally friends."

"Hi," Sally said shyly, "It is very nice to meet you."

"Well we better get a move on, but only if we want to find Zero in time for Halloween. But if you don't wan…"

"LET'S GO!!" Sally said and they went and searched, and searched…


	4. Jack and the Mayor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMAZING and WONDERFUL creatures Tim Burton has created. ALL HAIL TIM BURTON.

Chapter 3

**JPOV**

"Which door should we pick? So many choices, SO MANY CHOICES!"

"Well Jack, which door would Zero pick? That is what we have to think about here. Which door would he pick?" the mayor informed Jack.

"Well out of all the doors, maybe he would pick the one with the egg looking thing on it. You think that is Eggie Land?"

"No Jack we are on the amazing Easter Island. I have heard so many good things about Easter Island." Said the mayor

Narrator

So they went into the door and were surprised at what they saw. They heard hippity, hoppity, thumpity, thumpity noises. They also heard the joyous laughs of the little children trying to find the Easter eggs in the Easter egg hunt (B.T.W. this made no sense to Jack at the moment).

When Jack and the Mayor fell into this Easter Island place, they saw nothing such like the Town of Halloween. The children were alive and no such dead. They were happy and cheerful and actually attached to their heads. But were they happy? We would never know.

Now Jack was astonished, so whatever he could touch, and well by all means, he went and touched it,

And I am no master of the Easter Island but they had a weird setup in this little land of theirs. Everything that was a sight was pretty colored of pastels. Nothing was like that of the colors of Halloween Town. At this point even the mayor was stunned.

But they had to focus. They were here on a mission. A serious mission to find Jack's beloved Zero. Now, Jack could not be caught up with all the differences of the two worlds. He needed to focus on where he thinks that Zero may be.

Now if you don't know, Jack has very little tolerance and very little patients. He likes to do things fast and get them done fast. Just like Jack, Zero was the same exact same way.

Now since Zero and Jack are like soul mates (even though they are dead), Jack created Zero, so whatever characteristics that Jack had wanted him to have, he had. So really, only Jack knew what Zero could do _**AND**_ what Zero _**couldn't**_ do.

It was like Jack had the off and on button to Zero's lifestyle. Jack just wanted Zero to be safe and to be nurtured and have some good friends. But now that Jack has lost Zero, this will change everything.

Jack has been planning Zero's lifestyles for almost his whole entire life. This was Jack's life.

End of narration

"Mayor, we have GOT to find Zero." Said Jack, "We have to. We have to. We have just GOT TO. I don't what I will do if we don't find him."

"Don't worry Jack. I am POSITIVE that we will find Zero. I have that feeling in my bones Just trust me." The mayor comforted Jack.

Now the mayor and Jack went walking around. Greeting everyone.

"How do you do?"

"Hello, nice day isn't it?"

"Hi, I am Jack," He said to one of the townspeople, "we are from Halloween Town and I lost my dog. I am wondering if you have maybe seen a translucent dog, white, small, red nose. He wondered off last night and I was wondering if he came into this lovely town of yours?"

While he was talking to this girl, she was just staring into black holes for eyes. She must have been stunned but his deadlydeadlyness. So finally after awhile of staring, he asked her if she was okay, and all she had to say was…

"Are you dead?" Said the girl named Hippity.

"Umm, why yes, yes I am. I am dead. Did the no flesh or the black holes for eyes give it away?"

"UHH HUH." That is all that she could manage to let out; still mesmerized by his jet black suit that was almost 10 feet tall.

"Well umm, do you know if you have seen my dog after all the descriptions. I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, need to find him. He is my most prized possession. Do you think you can help me?" asked Jack.

After she was done being mesmerized, she managed to let out…

"Well first, let's go around and ask all the townspeople if they had seen him."

"That is a great idea." Jack said proudly


	5. Did Zero leave a note?

A Little Note from Zero…

**Now this is from Zero but you have to tell me in a review what you think…**

"Ruff, Ruff" Zero barked.

He had had a long night trying to find Jack and Sally. It turns out that he was not the only looking for their loved ones. A lot of the people were looking for him, everyone except for one, mean, uncaring, buggy person, OOGIE BOOGIE.

He was one of the most hated creatures in all of Halloween Town. He was mean and scary, everyone else was scary but definitely not mean like Oogie Boogie was.

"…tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare. That's our job but were not mean, in our town of Halloween…"

Oogie's boys were Halloween Town's finest trick-o-treaters. That is why Jack sent them to go fetch Sandy Claws. But Jack was really, really, really, really, really, really mad and disappointed when they came back with the Easter Bunny. When they took him out of the bag, he was almost scared out of his little tail.

Jack and Sally are looking for Zero. Now Zero is looking for Jack and Sally. Now that Zero is looking for Jack maybe he will find him sooner. And maybe also now that Zero is also looking for himself maybe things will move a little faster with the search!

But one moment when Zero was looking for Jack, he saw the bone that Jack used to play with him. Now suspicious Zero went over and he got the bone. Now it just so happened that it was near Oogie's house.

Now can you tell me where Zero is??

**REVIEWS ****REVIEWS****REVIEWS**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!**


End file.
